Fragmentale
by Dramono
Summary: Beware of the man who speaks in hands. It's an old saying. At least 150 years old. Roughly translated, it means look out for what is not as it seems. But where does it actually come from? Frisk suffers from nightmares, and she believes the source to be the underground. But how can that be? Afterall the Underground is empty, right? Set post pacifist. Frisk female. Chara male.
1. Doggy buisness

Howdy fellas.

Wow, only two days, and someone have already favourited this story. I'm impressed.

This is the fastes I have ever updated a story. And I should warn you it might not keep on like this.

So if you like the story, please favourit and review. I'm open for sugestions to the story.

 _"Thought"_

"Speech"

" **Sans** "

"C̴̷̯̗̗̾ͯ̋̎͒̉͜o̴̥̾͂̇̾ͥ͑r͆̂͋̑͒̓̓҉̞͚̜r̎ͭ̌҉̥͍̞͉̗̤̠͟ͅu̧̮̪͊̋́́͊ͣp̉ͭ͌҉̹͔̩̖̀͝t̖̙̹̱͖̻̻̱̃ͫ͠e͍̫̮͙̾̾͗̇̈̌ͨ͗̉d̀͑̓́̾̏ͥ̉̽͏͔̰͕̳͞"

* * *

Frisk screamed as she fell through the thin air, only to hit her back against the floor.  
She kicked her quilt off, and looked around.  
She was lying on the floor of her room. Her laptop was lying on the bedside table, open on the chat she had been in, and her bedside lamp was still on. The curtains were pulled apart, so that the midnight sky could be seen through the window. Beside the window stood the telescope she had gotten as a birthday present by Sans and Papyrus this year. Frisk was pretty sure the pink eye-painter was Sans idea.

The door to her room flew open, and a tall man with greyish-brown hair and beard came bursting into the room. He was wearing a purple dressing-gown and a pair of black slippers.  
He ran towards her, but tripped over the office chair he hadn't seen, and fell as long as he was. Frisk could hardly contain a smile.  
"Frisk, sweetheart?" he asked flustered, as he helped her and himself up from the floor. "Are you alright? I heard you scream."  
"I'm alright dad." She said with a faint smile. "I just had a nightmare."  
Her dad looked at her with concern in his eyes.  
"A nightmare? Again? Are you sure you're alright sweetie? You've been having these nightmares for a month now. "  
Frisk nodded. "I'm fine, dad." she repeated a little more forcely, "It just scared me, that's all."  
Her dad looked at her for a few seconds, before he sighted.  
"Look Frisk," he said, as he began tidying up her pyjama, "now you and I go downstairs and get us a nice cup of tea, and then I'll try to get a time with Dr Raymond. No objections…" He said, as Frisk opened her mouth. "… These nightmares are getting out of hand. And I don't think neither you nor I can take much more."

He got up and made his way towards the door, only to collide harshly with it and fall onto the floor again.  
"Frisk," he said, his words muffled by the floor, "could you be a good girl and get me my glasses. They're lying on my bedside table."  
Shaking her head in mild exhaustion, Frisk ran out of the room to get her dad's glasses.

* * *

Frisk's dad came into the living room with two steaming mugs of tea. Frisk favourite brand of golden flower tea, grown and prepared by the 'garden-king' Asgore, and his own black tea with lots of milk in it.  
"Here you go sweetie." He said as he handed her the mug.  
"Thanks dad." Frisk replied.  
He sat down in the couch beside her, and a long sip from his mug.  
"So I've called Dr Raymond," he told her, "and he made a time for you tomorrow after school."  
Frisk nodded, and took a gulp of tea.  
They sat there in silence for a few seconds; Frisk's dad looking out of the window, and Frisk drawing in on a piece of paper.  
"What are you drawing?" her dad asked.  
"Something from my dream." She replied.  
She handed over the piece of paper, and her father gently took it.  
He looked at it for a few seconds, before he looked up and asked, "Do you recognise him?"  
He pointed at the well-drawn, black and white sketch of a boy wearing a golden heart-locket. He was holding a long dagger in one hand, a smile, a bright eye. There was no sign of the hollow eyes, the terrifying expression, and the black liquid that had been dripping from the eyeholes.  
Frisk shook her head. "No," she answered, "I haven't seen him before. But…"  
"But what?" her dad asked.  
"He said his name was Chara."She went on, "And he said he had been watching me throughout my journey in the underground, he said he had seen me do all those terrible things I told you about."  
Tears began creeping out the corner of her eyes. "He called me a murderer, said I just toyed with them and that I was an evil…"

Before Frisk could continue, her father gave her an embrace.  
"Listen Frisk," he said, "what you did back then was nothing, compared to how some of us would react. Even I would have done worse. And you regretted it, undid it, and tried to do better, right?."  
When Frisk nodded, he swung out his arm. "And because of that," he went on, "monsters are back among us again, everybody is happy, and I got you back. In the end, what you've done is greater than what some of us ever accomplishes."  
He gesticulated at the drawing. "And as for that boy," he said, "I think he's nothing more than your ridiculous guilt showing itself in nightmares."  
He gave her another tight hug. "You've done more than enough."  
Frisk didn't say anything; she just returned the hug in comfortable silence.  
They sat there for a few seconds, before her dad briskly jumped up.  
"Tell you what." He said, "You sleep on the couch tonight. You can watch some cartoons or something, and I'll get you another cup of tea. How does that sound?"  
Frisk smiled. "Thanks dad," she said, "I would really like that."  
Her dad returned the smile, before he returned to the kitchen to make another cup of tea.

* * *

When Frisk woke up the following day, she realised three things.

A) She hadn't had any more nightmares that night.

B) She couldn't hear her dad anywhere, which meant he probably already had gone to work.

C) She had overslept. Definitely overslept.

She flew out of bed, got dressed, ate, and packed her school back within seconds of the usual time it took her. She ran through the door, locked it, and sprinted down the road.

She arrived at the bus-stop, just as bus took off.  
"HEY! STOP! WAIT!" She yelled. But the bus had already driven out of sight.  
Thinking on her feet, she ran into the park, in the vain hope that she might reach the next bus stop in time. But as she looked down at her watch, her heart sank. It was three quarters past seven. She would never reach the bus in time.

It was then she saw the familiar sight of a wooden booth. Its roof was cowered in snow, even though it was the beginning of June. She smiled, and sprinted forward.  
"SANS! HEY SANS!" she shouted, as she reached the hotdog-stand.  
The short skeleton who was sleeping behind the desk lifted an eyelid and looked down at her.  
" **Hey kiddo.** " He said.  
"Sans, listen." Frisk said, while she drew in a gasp of breath. "I overslept this morning, and now I'm late for the bus."  
" **Ok.** " Sans said, and closed his eyes again.  
"SANS,LISTEN UP!" Frisk shouted. How could anyone be that lazy?  
The skeleton opened an eye. " **Yeah?** "  
"Can't you use one of your shortcuts to help me out?" Frisk asked, careful about her words. She knew Sans would try to turn them against her.  
" **Oh sorry kid, no can do,** " Sans said, " **I don't really have the 'legwork' for that.** "  
"SANS I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR PUNS RIGHT NOW!" Frisk shouted at the top of her lungs.  
Sans shook his head. " **Nah I'm serious kid."** He pointed his thump at a small white dog lying beneath a large tree. **"That little mutt stole my leg. And as long as it got it, I can't really move.** "  
He shrugged, " **Now normally I wouldn't really mind that kind of predicament. But right now, I should be meeting with a nice skeleton lady, whom I met over the Metta-net, at Grillby's. So if you please could get my leg for me, it would really help."  
** Frisk sighed. "Alright Sans, I'll get your leg."

She stepped closer towards the dog. It raised its head towards her, Sans leg in its mouth, and tail wagging in joy.  
She crouched down, and stretched her hand out. "Come here doggie." She called.  
The dog looked at her for a few seconds, before it happily jumped over to her. She scratched it behind the ear, and slowly reached towards the leg in its mouth.  
Immediately it jumped away from her. It growled and wagged its tail playfully.  
' _Okay…_ ' she thought, ' _Sneaking is definitely out of the question._ '  
She charged forward, and sprinted after the dog which ran around the tree in circles. Frisk was fast, but the dog had four legs to run with; an unfair advantage.  
After a few minutes, Frisk turned around, and before the dog could realise what was going, on she charged at it and got hold of the leg.  
The dog began pulling stubbornly in the leg, but Frisk pulled just as determined in the other direction. And before anyone realised what was going on, the two had started an epic 'tug of war'.  
" **Hey kid,"** Sans said, " **not to bother you or anything. But I would kind of like that leg back in, you know, one piece.** "  
Frisk nodded, but didn't give any other signs of recognition.  
She stretched out one of her hands beside her, and got hold of a stick on the ground.  
"Here doggie…" she said, while she waved the stick above her head. "You see the stick?"  
The dog's eyes shifted over to the stick, but it didn't let go of the leg.  
With the use of all her strength, she threw the stick while she shouted, "FETCH!"  
The dog stood there indecisively for a few seconds, before it let go of the leg and ran after the stick.

Not wasting a second, Frisk ran as fast as she could towards the hotdog stand, carrying the leg in her hand.  
"Here you go Sans." She said, as she handed him the leg. "Can you help me now?"  
" **Sure.** " Sans said, as he reattached the leg to his knee.  
He got up, and stepped out of the booth. He then stepped over to the park toilets, and gestured to Frisk to come over.  
When she stepped up beside him, he flexed his fingers.  
" **Ready?** " he asked.  
When she nodded, he got hold of the handle and opened the door.  
When Frisk saw through the doorway, her mouth fell open. It was the hallway of her school. It was deserted, everybody was probably in class.  
"She looked up at Sans. "Have I ever mentioned how cool that is?" she asked.  
Sans shrugged. " **Now that you mention it.** "  
He looked at her. " **Now behave well,** " he reminded her, " **you don't want to upset Toriel, do you?** "  
Frisk shook her head. "Have a nice day Sans. And good luck with that skeleton lady."  
Sans gave her a hug. " **You too kid.** "

Suddenly, they heard exited barking. And when Frisk turned to look, her blood ran cold.  
It was the dog. It had gotten hold of the stick, and was now speeding towards them.  
Before any of them could react, the dog jumped up of Frisk, she collided with Sans, and all three of them were thrown through the doorway, where they landed heavily on the floor with a grunt.

Frisk was the first to get up. She looked around to see where she was. It wasn't that far from her classroom she noted.  
Next was the dog. And before any of them could react, it got hold of Sans's leg, ripped it from its socket and speed down the hallway.  
Sans sighted. " **Well kid,** " he said, " **you better get off to class.** "  
He winked at her. " **Now if you'll excuse me,** " he said, " **I got a 'bone' to pick with that dog.** "  
His left eye turned blue. And the next moment he was zooming through the hallway, still lying on the floor, in pursuit of the dog.  
Frisk shook her head, and ran off towards her class.


	2. Conspiracies, radios and consultations

Howdy fellas  
So, I decided to change a little in the setup of the story a little. I felt it would be better if the nightmare was placed here instead of the beginning, since that would make a better continuation of the consolation.

Anyway, enjoy.

" _Thought_ "

"Speech"

" **Sans** "

"C̴̷̯̗̗̾ͯ̋̎͒̉͜o̴̥̾͂̇̾ͥ͑r͆̂͋̑͒̓̓҉̞͚̜r̎ͭ̌҉̥͍̞͉̗̤̠͟ͅu̧̮̪͊̋́́͊ͣp̉ͭ͌҉̹͔̩̖̀͝t̖̙̹̱͖̻̻̱̃ͫ͠e͍̫̮͙̾̾͗̇̈̌ͨ͗̉d̀͑̓́̾̏ͥ̉̽͏͔̰͕̳͞"

"So, who can tell me what initiated the Monster-hunts back in-"  
The door to the classroom flew open, as Frisk entered the classroom.  
"Sorry I'm late Mr Howardson." she said in a hurry, "I overslept and Missed the bus so I had ask to ask a friend for help but a dog had stolen his leg and-"  
The teacher, Mr Howardson, looked at her with barely concealed annoyance in his expression. He opened the drawer in his desk, and pulled out a piece of hard candy.  
"Ahem, thank you for that mildly amusing act Ms Tabria." He said, as he pulled the paper off the candy, and threw it into his mouth. "But if you don't mind I would like to continue the lesson."  
Frisk nodded, and quickly made her way towards her chair.  
Silently, she sat down and pulled out her history-book. Jonathan, who was sitting on her left side, looked at her and smiled.  
"Yo, Frisk…" he whispered, "I think he actually appreciated that. He hasn't gotten the chance to get another piece of candy since the beginning of the class. He seemed rather desperate just before you came in I reckon."

Whatever desperation Jonathan had seen in Mr Howardson before, was by now nowhere to be traced. He rose from his chair, tall, gaunt and long limbed as he was, and walked in front of the chalkboard. Honestly, despite him being human, Frisk wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be a distant relative to that poor fellow she had met at Muffet's bakery sale.  
"As I was saying," he said, still completely understandable despite the large piece of candy in his mouth, "who can tell me what caused the Monster-hunting's back in 1765?"  
Frisk narrowly got out of the way, as Jonathan's tail shot into the air like a rocket. Even though he had reached puberty, and his arms finally had begun growing out, he still had a habit of using his tail for interacting. Especially when dealing with something of his interest.  
"Ooh, ooh, I know, sir." He said, almost jumping in his seat.  
"Yes, Mr Longtail?" Mr Howardson asked.  
"Because humans were scared of monsters, sir." Jonathan answered. "Or more precisely, the Serianux Topei was…"

Mr Howardson nodded. "Thank you Mr Longtail. Now can anyone else tell me who the Serianux Topei was?"  
A few hands rose hesitantly into the air, along with some tails and tendrils.  
Mr Howardson looked around the classroom with disappointed expectance in his eyes, before he pointed a long finger at a small girl with light-brown hair, at the front.  
"Yes, Ms Peitral."  
The girl jumped a little in her seat. "Uhm… They were a really powerful group of priests back in the seventeen-hundreds." She said, sweating ever so slightly, glancing backwards at her friends; a girl with pigtails, a girl with curly black hair, and a girl made out of tree with grass as hair, "But they were overthrown, right?"  
Mr Howardson shook his head ever so slightly and gave out a sight. "That is true… more or less." He said.  
"The Serianux Topei was a religious order that was founded in 1472. Do to capable and ruthless leadership, they quickly rose to become the most powerful religious order of all time, ruling over most of the continent." He went on; going into that 'full lecture mode' he was notorious for.  
"They were famous for their ability to slowly but efficiently take out kingdoms through psychological warfare, which usually ended with the rulers handing over their authority themselves, or in the few cases it didn't, with the presumed assassination of the ruling family."  
Frisk shivered. The whole family? Did that also mean the children?  
She couldn't help but think about Asgore and Toriel. They had lived back then. Imagine how they must have felt, not knowing if someone hiding in the shadow would try to kill them.  
"By the time they were at their greatest," Mr Howardson went on as he walked back behind his desk, snapping Frisk back to the present, "their only real opposition was the king of monsters, King Rarriwo Dreemur, a fair and strong leader, who did not bow before any other country. The Serianux was scared of such a strong kingdom at their border, and they knew they had to get rid of it. But they also knew that their usual ways of dealing with that kind of problem wouldn't work."  
He pulled out a piece of calk, and began drawing some sort of diagram.  
"You see the kingdom of monsters had an entirely different kind of government." He said, as he pointed at the circular diagram he had drawn. "Unlike in most human societies, in which the royalty is tied to a specific family or bloodline, any monster who is found suitable by the population can be declared king, if the royal family should fall. This left the usual method of assassinating the king useless. Furthermore, the monster kingdom was also the last refuge for quite a lot of critics of Serianux Topei, some of them acting as high members of monster society."  
Mr Howardson leaned forward, and his voice lowered to become low, clear and very serious.  
"So in order to make the people rise against the monster society, they started the greatest conspiracy known in our History."  
The entire class had gone silent. There was a tension as if a predator was near; foreboding, alert and dangerous.  
"At first, they began retelling old stories about monsters being capable of absorbing the soul of dead humans for the sake of gaining immense power, and the stories spread like wildfire. Then they began telling rumours about how the critics were fanatics who were willing to sacrifice their souls in order to take down the Serianux. They slowly edged the people into a hate for monsters, and finally declared outright war against the monsters under the accusation of assassinating lord Belgemorre, a highly standing member of the Serianux. The culmination of fear and propaganda led the people into a frenzy of massive scale. Something the population of monsters never would be able to handle."  
Mr Howardson returned to his desk, just as the bell rang, and he waved at them in dismissal.  
"That would be it for today class." he said, as he got hold of his bag and opened the door. "We'll be talking about the war itself tomorrow, and I want all of you write a two page essay about the Serianux Topei by the end of next week."

Next class was science. They barely reached the classroom, before their teacher, Mr Foton, came hurrying into the room carrying a large, old radio.  
He was a small man, with friendly brown eyes, and puffy black hair; wearing a tweed jacket, brown trousers and west.  
"Good morning class." He cheered, as he placed the large radio on his desk. "Please turn to chapter seven."  
He turned around, and began loosening the screws in the corners of the radio, before he pulled the entire caging off.  
"Heh…" Jonathan muttered, "Now he's not the only one with a screw loose."

Mr Foton didn't seem to have heard Jonathan however. He just went merrily on with the lesson.  
"Today, we'll be talking about this radio." He said brightly. "Now, as you can see here, this is the battery. The right part of the battery contains..."  
"Hey Jonathan..." Fisk whisperingly asked, "...I was thinking of having a sleepover for a couple of our friends. Are you coming?"  
"Sure thing," Jonathan answered with a smile.  
"Great," Frisk said smiling, "Me and dad first have to visit the doctor, so if you could be there at four PM. Oh, and dad's gotta visit an old friend, so Sans and Papyrus will be babysitters."  
"You're serious!" Jonathan whispered excitedly. "Aw man, Papyrus is so cool. It's gonna be-" 'BANG!'  
Both Frisk's and Jonathan's attention snapped back to the front of the class, where Mr Foton was being surrounded by a large cloud of black smoke.  
"What happened?" Frisk asked.  
Feela, the girl in front of her, turned around.  
"Michael asked what a short-circuit looked like. And Mr Foton decided he would show a practical example."  
Apparently, that had not been a good idea. The short circuit had immediately burned over, which caught a newspaper on the desk on fire, and before anyone could say "FIRE!" the wind had blown the newspaper into the dustbin, full of previous paper assignments.  
"Quickly, someone get the fire-extinguisher!" Mr Foton shouted.

The rest of the school day had gone by more or less quiet. Well, apart from when the cafeteria-lady had been knocked over by Sans and the dog in the lunch break; or when Undyne wanted to play all on one dodgeball against the students in gym.  
That statement had resulted in mass hysteria, as every student in the class tried to get out of the gym as fast as possible. None of them wanting to experience what had happened the last time.  
So when Frisk and her dad arrived at the clinic that afternoon, she not only had to visit the psychologist. Although she had been lucky; she got out of it with only a sprained ankle.  
"Here you go dear." The nurse said, as she placed the ankle brace around Frisk foot. "Now just make sure to give it a lot of rest, treat it with ice if it aches too much, and next time, don't try to jump over the head of your classmates."  
Frisk nodded with a smile, carefully got out of the chair and walked over to her dad.  
"You have a good time Ms." He said, nodding to nurse as he took Frisk hand. "Now come on Frisk, Dr Raymond is waiting for us."

Dr Raymond was, by all means, a peculiar person.  
Frisk had been to the psychologist loads of times, she still didn't really know him. Every time she had been there and made a conclusion as to who he was, she would come back the next time and see an entirely different side of him, almost as he wasn't the same person at all.  
In the end, she had learned to deal with it as it came. After all, it wasn't as if he was mean or anything.  
Still, it was surprising to walk into the office, only to see Dr Raymond's assistant desperately trying to help him out of a straitjacket.

"Good lord, Raymond," Frisk's dad exclaimed, as hurried over to help the now panicking assistant. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"  
"Don't worry Basil," Dr Raymond cheered, "I was just trying to figure out whether the straitjacket might have a psychological effect on the wearers. So far however, my fourteen-hour long experiment has only given me an aching back."  
In her defence, Frisk really did try to contain her laughter. But the sight of the doctor wearing a straitjacket, her dad pulling in one of the strains, while the assistant did the same to another while muttering about scissors, was simply too much for her to handle. She laughed so hard her feet buckled in beneath her, and she fell to the floor laughing while gasping for breath.  
Dr Raymond looked at Frisk with his panted combination of perplexity and amusement for a few seconds, before he turned to her dad.  
"Is that why you brought her here Basil?" he asked. "Blimey, I can see why. Never have I seen such a bad case of laughing fits."  
"No… it's… not… that…" Basil said through gritted teeth, as the straitjacket finally tore with a loud rip, and the three adults fell to the floor in a large tangle of limps.  
Dr Raymond was the first to get up. He shook off the last pieces of the mauled straitjacket, and made his way to his desk. He pulled open one of the drawers, picked out a pen and notebook, and placed himself comfortably in the armchair next to the couch.  
Frisk's dad was shortly behind the psychologist, helping the disgruntled and bruised assistant on his feet again. "She's been having a lot of nightmares in the past months." He explained.  
Dr Raymond nodded "Nightmares you say? Well… I can't say you made a bad decision about getting her here. But why haven't you called in sooner?"  
This time it was Frisk who answered. "I… I didn't want to talk about it." She said. "I-I know it was stupid of me, but I just couldn't…"  
Her dad patted her on the shoulder and muttered "It's okay sweetheart. Everything is fine."  
Dr Raymond sat down in his old chair with a grunt. "Basil, Witherbent, if I could be alone with Frisk it would be much appreciated."  
The assistant didn't need to have that said twice. He hurried out of the door while he muttered about crazy employers, extra strong coffee, and a much needed vacation.  
Frisk dad on the other hand, just stood there uncomfortably.  
"Well I do have a meeting back on the school to attend," he said, "but if you want me to stay Frisk, then- "  
"It's alright dad." Frisk said, "You can just go. I'll see you at home."  
Basil smiled, and with a wave to Dr Raymond walked out the door.  
"So…" Dr Raymond said as Frisk took her place on the couch "Your dad said something about, nightmares. Do you mind if I ask a few questions about that?"  
Frisk shook her from her place in the couch. "Nuh-uh."  
Raymond smiled while he muttered "That's the spirit", and looked down on his notes. "According to your dad, you've had these nightmares in three months now. Is that right?"  
"That's right." Frisk answered, "I think they started the night of the annual Ebott feast. You know the one I'm an honour guest in."  
Dr Raymond nodded. The Ebott feast was, after all, quite a big event in the town. It was a celebration to the return of monsters, and the end of a long era in which humans had to live with the shame of committing such a horrendous genocide as they thought they had.  
"Why do you think they started back then?" He asked.  
"No idea," Frisk answered. "There didn't happen anything at the party."  
"Are you sure about that?" Dr Raymond asked, as he raised an eyebrow.  
Frisk nodded and said in accustomed fashion." I spent the entire evening together with my friends, nothing unusual happened."  
She had practiced that line many times in the mirror. She had to, because Frisk was a horrible liar, and what had happened at the feast had not been nothing.

Frisk, Undyne, Papyrus, Johnathan and Dogan had all gotten bored during the dinner, and had decided to go exploring a bit.  
It hadn't taken them long to find the place where the fireworks had been arranged. Undyne and Papyrus had then gotten into an argument about which piece of firework made the biggest explosion. Undyne thought it was the large blue and purple, because it was the largest and therefore should pack the biggest punch, while Papyrus believed the much longer, but slimmer red and green rocket would give a bigger explosion, since it was clearly designed to reach higher, which must mean it needed a longer safety distance, which again meant it must have a greater firepower.  
They had continued around the same lines, while Johnathan, Frisk and Dogan helpfully gave in their two cents now and then. And in the end, they all ended up agreeing that the only way to find a solution to the argument would be to fire rockets in question and see which of them were biggest.  
They had easily found the remote-controller for the launch, but they had no idea how to use it. In the end, Undyne had given a frustrated cry, gone over and cut the two rockets off the rest, before she then used fire magic to ignite them.

The two rockets flew off. Undyne's flew a long nice distance, until it exploded in a cascade of silver, purple and blue, which fell towards the ground. Papyrus's meanwhile, shot with high speed through the air in a much longer distance and exploded in a cascade of red, orange, green and yellow.  
None of them could actually tell which of them made the biggest explosion, but it looked amazing.  
Unfortunately, Undyne had gotten so engulfed in the fireworks, she didn't realise that the firemagic in her hand had gotten out of control. However when Johnathan pointed it out with an exclaim, she had dropped the fire with a yelp of pain, and sparks lashed out in all directions and ignited the fuses on the ground.  
Frisk couldn't exactly remember what had happened next, but according to Papyrus, Udyne had gotten hold of the children and with Papyrus tight on her tail, gotten out on the plaza.  
All the fireworks had been ignited, and for few minutes the people who were still eating had gone in panic, until Asgore, Torriel and the local police department had managed to put everyone at ease.  
After that, everyone had just enjoyed the fireworks, and the five troublemakers had promised each other not to tell anyone about this, although Johnathan had begun idolising Undyne again.

Dr Raymond looked at Frisk suspiciously, but in the end just shrugged. He then looked at the sealing for a few seconds and said tentatively, "Tell me Frisk. Have you ever found some sort of... similarities in those nightmares?"  
Frisk thought about it for a couple of seconds. Come to think of it, the nightmares were nothing short of identical. The same recurring characters, the same kind of environments, the emotions, even the story was the same.  
She explained this to Dr Raymond. And to her utter bewilderment, he began smiling while he muttered, "Excellent... This should make it easier."  
When he saw her confused look at him, he explained, "Most dreams, particullarly nightmares, are strongly tied to turmoil within the brain. The more variance in the nightmares, the more different kinds of turmoils there is in the brain.  
"Fortunately, since you only have one type of nightmares, it is very likely you only suffer under a single problem. And once we solve that problem, the nightmares will be gone."  
That kind of made sense for Frisk. "How do we solve it?" She asked.  
"Well..." Dr Raymond said. "For starters, you could tell me about the dream, with as many details as possible. That might help us figure out what the problem might be."  
Frisk took a deep breath. This was it. She was going to get the entire story off chest.  
"They start with me running down a long path somewhere in the underground…"

A.N.

Woops. Apparently there was lacking a part somewhere in the middle of this chapter, but now that's been taken care of.  
Also I changed the name of the story as well as the front picture. Because honestly "Puppet strings" just didn't really fit anymore.

Anyway, as I said last time, I would really like to get questions, suggestions and all those kinds of things to make sure this story gets even better. So if you want to, please leave a review.

P.S. There are two hidden things in the front picture. See if you can find them.


	3. Confessing, almost

Howdy fellas.

I've changed a couple of things when I updated this story, so I hope it's turned out better than before.  
We'll look deeper into the backstory of Frisk, and especially why she went to mount Ebott in the first place.  
Also, I've taken a few liberties with all the stuff which isn't canon or has any evidence when digging through the coding of the game.

So… Enjoy.

" _Thought_ "

"Speech"

" **Sans** "

"C̴̷̯̗̗̾ͯ̋̎͒̉͜o̴̥̾͂̇̾ͥ͑r͆̂͋̑͒̓̓҉̞͚̜r̎ͭ̌҉̥͍̞͉̗̤̠͟ͅu̧̮̪͊̋́́͊ͣp̉ͭ͌҉̹͔̩̖̀͝t̖̙̹̱͖̻̻̱̃ͫ͠e͍̫̮͙̾̾͗̇̈̌ͨ͗̉d̀͑̓́̾̏ͥ̉̽͏͔̰͕̳͞"

* * *

"Come oooon Frisky…" The voice singsong, "… stop running. Let's play."  
Frisk ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Stumbling through the darkness of the hallway, she tried as hard as she could to reach the elevator. Was there an elevator? She couldn't see anything; it was all darkness; a sickening, twisted, unnatural darkness. Darkness made by whoever it was behind her.  
She knocked over a barrel, and fell as long as she was. Something brushed by her side, sending gusts of wind past her. Seconds later, something collided with the floor, right in front of her nose.  
It was dagger. Its long blade stuck into the floor. The blade was followed by a soft, whispering giggle.  
Frisk crawled backwards away from whatever was in front of her.  
The voice was now giggling by all its heart's content. "What's the matter Frisky?" it asked, "Has your mommy taught you not to play with knifes?" The voice was getting closer by the minute. "Wow… She must be reeeally good, considering how fond of them you were. "  
Frisk ignored the taunt and got up.  
"But wait…" the voice continued, "… I must have meant daddy mustn't I? I mean, after all, mommy is-"  
"SHUT UP!" Frisk shouted. "DON'T YOU DARE METION HER!" That voice could insult her all it wanted, she deserved it, really. But not her mom; her mom didn't deserve any of it.  
"Touchy aren't you, Frisky." The voice said, not appearing the slightest scared of her. "She must have meant quite a lot for you."  
Frisk didn't reply, but instead turned to run. She was not going to cry, she was not going to cry, she was not going to cry…

She didn't know how far she ran, but at some point she saw light ahead.  
"Is it really…?" she said as she smiled weakly.  
She sped up. If she could just reach the light she might, she might be able to- "AAAAAH!" She fell as long as she was, when something got hold of her ankle. She looked down, only to be met with the figure of Asriel.  
At first, she felt nothing short of relief, finally a friendly face. However, when she looked closer, her heart almost stopped.  
His eyes were empty, no irises nor pupils, and there were no colours on him, just different shade of the same, monotone grey.  
His lips curled into a bright smile. "Howdy Frisk," he cheered. He was moving his mouth, but the voice was that of Flowey. "Do you remember me? I'm Å̰͚͔̲͙̋̎̅̋̋̐ṣ̦̲̬͇͕͇͋̊͋́ͣͮr͇̘̿i̖ͯ͋̑ͣ̽e̿ͬ̈́̇ͤͅl̬̲̟̣͚͍̤͊, ̟͉̳̺̜̬͙̋̓̓̅̍ ,̶͆̋̋ ͕̯̞͔̲̦̬̄̏A̶̝͚̣̘̻̋ͯ̃͐ͭ̚s̵̱̳͉̋ͬ̔ͅr̯ͯ̅̐ͮ̉͊̚i͔͎̖̭̞͇ͪ̆̅̉e̴l̮͍̫̗̼͔̝͌ ̤̊͛͋ẗ̙̥͔͙̻́͛͜h̤̗̭ͩͭ͗͠e͙̤̗̣̣̰̮ ̅ͪ͘b̶͈̝̬̫̭ͪ̇ͩṍ̮̘̹̫̳̓ͩͮ̀ͅs̩̲̿̾ͅs̜͚̩͚̾̽̀ ̨̭̯̗̰̾m̠͇͚͘oͬ͐͌̐ͪ̚ͅnͪͭ̽͊ͯ̔̈́s͕͔̱̪̳̈́͌͐̅ͧͧt͗́̋̐͌ͭ͘e̽́̆͂ͯ̇ř̷͈."  
The screeching sound of Asriel's voice made Frisk wince. His face began changing. His horns grew larger, the soft fur began falling off, and when he opened his eyes again, they were gone. "An͓͖͑̑͛ͣ͂ͤd̜̣͎̮̥̳̥̚ ̤͖̙͓̰͔͖I͙͗̅ͩ̃̔͋̏'̳̝͔̱m͍͍̞͌͐̅͆̓̆ ̯̇y͍̠̻̲̣ō̂̃̌ͨȕ̑r̩̙̲̾ͪ̿̂ͭ ͎̜̲̦̩̼̺ͭ̿͑̍̈́̾b͓̝̙̜̦̪̦ͣ͒̊̏͑ë̺̠̦̜͓s͖̰̼̒̒͛t̯̜̭̞͓̫̃̓̓͊̿̋ ̜̳͖͕̝̙̣ͩ̐̐ń̬̠͖ͩͬ͗ͭ͊̇i̯̻̠̰͙̬̇̍g̗̃h̟̟̠̙̪̭̀t͈͈̱̥̚m̼̙̣̯̲͙ͮͯ̊ͨ̈́ͩ͗ͅa̯͍̘͎͒̿r̤̟̗̫̺͉͆ͦ̍͆ͪ̿e̞̣̭̙̿ͭͧ.͚͉̼͇̼͐̇̎"  
Frisk screamed. She kicked out with her leg in a desperate attempt to get out of Asriel's grasp.  
She finally managed to hit him on the shoulder, and as soon as he let go she ran as fast as she could, not caring about anything else.  
Another knife came flying through the air, before it dug into a nearby wall a mere inch from her ear.  
Hardly thinking about it, Frisk clutched her hand around the handle of the knife and pulled it out of the wall. She then continued to make her way towards the exit.

The darkness dug in, closing in on her vision as she went. She tripped and fell repeatedly over something in the darkness. It might be a rock; it might be at root, or it might be something else. Her knees and her elbows were getting sore, she felt dizzy a sweaty, but at least the giggling and taunting had stopped.  
Gasping for breath, she finally came to a hold by a small pond. She looked around and came to a conclusion. Despite it being so dark, she recognised this place. It was waterfall; somewhere close to where Udyne used to live. If she could just her house, she could help her.  
She heard a rustling sound behind her, something which shouldn't be here. This place was empty. There shouldn't be anyone. Not unless…  
Something came crawling out of the shadows. Its long limbs edged closer, the large fluorescent eyes starring directly at her.  
Frisk panicked. It was going to kill her, or perhaps it was going to eat her alive. Maybe feed her to its offspring, which would rip her into shreds.  
Closing her eyes so as not to see the horrendous abomination, she swung the knife. She went directly for the body, and struck.  
There was a low, hoarse 'Ribbit...?'  
Frisk opened her eyes, and what she saw made drop the knife in shock.  
It was a Froggit; a poor, innocent little Froggit. And she had killed it.  
The Froggit looked at her with confusion, before its faced twisted into that of Flowey.  
"I͉̖͉̠̪͈̅̏̇ͬͮͥͣ ̘͉̯k͓̍̑̌ͨ̅̚n͈͕͇͍͉̰ͫͅĕ͚̃̾͗w̥̦̰̗͓̞ͫ…̇͂͗ ̫̤̭͈̜̲̿y̘̝̲̭̼̬̞ͬ̋͛̏̚o͇͔̖̞͆ͪͮ̓ͪ͗̎ụ͊ ̾̄ͮh̪͇͈̑ạͥͧd̲͍̝̼̦̤͕ͯ̅̒ͥ ͈̩͎͙̙̦͆͒͑i̥̫̽́͛̇̅̉̒t̞ ̺̻̗ͬ̂͑ì̗̯͚̰͈͚̓̍̾̍͋ń͓̠̥̙̅̆̀͛͋̓ ͚̖̩͔̼͊̅ͅy̩̹̖͍̰ͯͩͧͨ̔ỏ͎̟̰̩̥͉ͫu͓ͬ́̆…͎̣̣̱͍̺͊͗̈́͂̆̚…̆́ͩ͐̓̐" he laughed, before he slowly turned to dust.  
Frisk stood over the pile of dust for several minutes, before she heard the slow tapping of footsteps.  
Slowly, completely numb by now, she turned to face the newcomer.  
It was a boy, with chocolate-brown hair, blushing cheeks like he had been running, and brightly lit red eyes, almost like her own eyes. He was wearing an old sweater, a pair of brown trousers, and a locket shaped like a golden heart.  
"Howdy Frisky," he said, smiling a smile, but it wasn't a nice smile. It seemed wrong, unnatural, disturbing and creepy. "I see you've done it again."  
Frisk didn't answer him. She just kept looking at the small pile.  
The boy didn't seem to care. He just picked up the small pile of dust, went over to nearby pond, and scattered the dust over the water.  
"There you are," he said, "His favourite place in the world."  
He turned, to face Frisk again. "What's the matter Frisky" he asked, when he saw her tears. "Gotten a little 'dust' in your eyes?"  
Frisk rubbed the tears away with the sleeve of her jumper. She looked up at the boy.  
The boy stared her, his bright red eyes diving deeply into her own. Almost as if he tried to see her memories.  
"You don't know who I am… Do you?" he asked.  
Frisk shook her head.  
He gave her another one of his eerie smiles and stretched out a hand.  
"Greetings," he said, "I'm Chara."  
Frisk cried out in shock. "Chara?! You mean the first child who fell-"  
"Into the underground? Why, yes. Seems like you already know my story." He shrugged "That seems fair, since I know yours as well."  
He began walking around in front of Frisk while he articulated with his arms as he spoke.  
"You see… I been watching from the moment you fell into the underground. I was there the entire time. I saw how you struggled to survive; how you made friends with everyone. And I must say I'm impressed."  
Frisk could feel her heart swell in by the praise. Sure she had done some great thins by the age of ten but-  
"It's not many who're that great liars."  
Her heart stopped dead. Only to jump as Chara got hold of her wrist.  
"But I saw it Frisk," he hissed. "I saw, everything… " And even though his face was lowered so she couldn't see it, the supressed anger could clearly be heard in his voice.  
Frisk tried desperately to get her wrist out of Chara's grip. But his hand was locked tightly around it.  
Chara stood motionless for a few seconds, before he looked up at her again. "I saw how you M̧̢̱̻̩̩̥̲̺̭͗ͩ̀ͩỤ̻ͧͮͦ͛͑͟͢D̶̥̱̻̫̜̝̂̿ͬ͊̈́̿̄̅̈͝Ę̼̜̼̻͈̙ͣͦ̈̎̈̽ͩ̋R̰͎ͪ͌́͝E̴̮̯̳̳͌̉͑ͧͪ͐͂͜͞D̴͈̺̮̱̀ͩ̀ ̞̪͈̜̼̥͉ͩ̃̎̄ͦ̀ͅ T̸̴̗ͩͤH̴̵̺̝̻̹̙̩̘̬̅̿̈́̈́̚E̖̼̻̥̳̍͋M̴̤̖͕͖̹̳̹̙̾̎̉̐͗͗"̸̧̥̫͍͍̤̫͔̜̍ ͈̺̖̳̪̰̫̈́̌͒̊ͦ͂̑́His eyes were gone, leaving only two empty sockets from which the same black liquid which had been on the knife was dripping. His jaw was dislocated, and was stretched wide open.  
He lunged forward, swinging his knife in a vertical swing aimed at Frisk.  
She staggered backwards, tripped, and fell into the open abyss behind her.

* * *

"…And then I fall for an eternity until I fall out of my bed and wake up." Frisk finished her story.  
Dr Raymond scratched a few last words down, before he laid down his note block and looked at Frisk.  
"Come here…" he said, as he opened his arms.  
Frisk dug in to the embrace. Tears began falling from her eyes as she gave after for the pressure.  
"I'm so sorry you had to experience that sort of thing," he said "but you have to remember that it's only a bad dream. It can't hurt you."  
" I know uncle." She hiccupped. "But that doesn't make them any less scary."  
Her uncle gave a sigh. "I know Frisk," he said as he looked at portrait hanging on the wall. "I know…"

The sat like for a couple of minutes, before Raymond let go of Frisk and rose again.  
"Should we go on with the consultation?" he asked.  
Frisk nodded. She wanted to get through with this, she wanted it to end.  
"Right…" Raymond said, as they both took their respective seats. "From what you told me, I believe that your nightmare deals with two things. Fear, but especially regret. So I want you to tell me, are there anything you regret from the underground? Not just like something embarrassing like the entire flirt situation," at this, her uncle gave her a smug look, "but something you regret entirely to your very soul."  
Frisk remained silent for a long time, but finally she said. "Do you remember what they said? About what happened to mom?"  
Raymond grew silent, but nodded. He rarely ever spoke about his sister if he could avoid it, just as Frisk neither spoke about her. It brought out too many painful memories.  
"I do." He said. "They told us that she disappeared at mount Ebott. That's why you went there, wasn't it?"  
Frisk nodded. "Dad had gotten so sad. He didn't go to work, he began drinking so much and house was nearly falling apart. I thought- I thought that if I could find mommy, everything would go back to normal again. But I was wrong."  
The last part was said barely above a whisper. "I-I had been traveling through the place called Hotland for some time, when I saw it. It-it was…" At this point, tears began swelling up in Frisk eyes. She tried to stop, but she couldn't, all the wounds she got back then had opened up again. "It was her apron." She cried. "The-the one she got from grandma. She would never leave it by herself so it could- it could only mean…"  
She tried to wipe away her tears, but they just came back. "At that point I regretted everything. I wanted it all to end. I wanted to-"  
Before she could say anymore her uncle caught her in another embrace.  
"Shhh… It's alright. It's over…" he said, as he allowed her to cry out on her shoulder. Frisk gladly took up the offer. And soon enough, her breathing slowed.  
However on the inside, she squirmed. She couldn't tell her uncle about what happened afterward. Not about how she in blind anger had attacked and by accident killed a monster. She didn't know how he would react, if he would understand resets, and she wouldn't be able to bare his disappointment or fear.  
Raymond scratched his head. "Well…" he said, "I can't say anything for sure, but it sounds like it something you regret doing in the underground is the reason of your nightmares. And if that's the case, then the only solution I can think of is to accept what happened and let it go."  
He got up, took the hand of Frisk and led her over to the door.  
"By the way," Raymond said, "When you see your father again, tell him I would like to invite you two to dinner next week."  
"I will." Frisk replied.  
Raymond ruffled her hair. "That's the spirit."

Frisk waved backwards at her uncle, as she ran down the street heading home.  
But once she rounded the corner, her smile faded.  
The nightmare wasn't just a dream about her regret, she was sure of it. Because there was one detail of the dream she hadn't told her uncle.  
Whenever she was falling downward in the darkness, just before she woke up, she would always hear the same suggestion from a voice she otherwise never had heard.

"J̠̋̚u̘̳ͬ̏͑ͣs̥͖t̯͆ͮ̃̃ ͇͔͖̗͍͎̔ͬ̃̓͐ͣr͙͗̉̃̂ͩ̈͆ḙ̤ͭș̣̦̟̯̘̥̾̿͐ͤͬ̀ḛ̈́ͭ͂̎̏͋͂t̞̤.ͦ"

* * *

AN

I really hope I managed to capture the atmosphere of the nightmare properly, so please let me know in the reviews.  
Also I hope it doesn't works badly with Raymond being Frisk's uncle. I just felt that some of his behaviour didn't seem like the things someone who was just the psychologist would do.

Until next time.

P.S.  
To the man who speaks in hands. What in the world did you do to make the River person that mad at you? "Beware of the man who speaks in hands." That doesn't sound very nice.


End file.
